


Colleges one of many sweaty frat parties.

by redsweater (cokebottleglasses)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Rich Goranski, Gay Michael Mell, I still dont know where im going with this, Im slowly getting the hang of this, M/M, My first BMC fic, Other, Post-Squip, also im sorry christine is mostly only mentioned until later chapters??, asexual christine, brief dustin/michael, im sorry, not an actual ship tho, squip squad, will add more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokebottleglasses/pseuds/redsweater
Summary: Based on the prompt : “ I was told that there was going to be free food, but obviously someone lied to me. ”





	1. The Beginning

Michael Mell wasn’t one for parties. Normally, he just stayed at home, playing video-games or watching Netflix while he waited for his best friend and room mate to get home. He would occasionally call Jeremy just to make sure he was having fun and everything was safe with the party- at one party, the cops had been called and if it wasn’t for Michaels constant worry, Jeremy definitely would have been spending the night in a jail cell. 

Tonight, though, was different. Instead of his usual laziness, Michael had been bribed by his best friend with the promise of free food to go to the party. From the beginning of the bribe, down to the free food, it actually didn’t sound like a bad idea to go. Sure, it was another one of Jake Dillinger’s parties that he was holding at his grandmothers house while she was away on whatever vacation she was on now. Maybe she had permanently moved to Florida? Who knows? Jake never really spoke to her in the first place, so he couldn’t give any answers. Jeremy was always invited to the parties- which meant that Michael was too.

That seemed to be the only reason as to why Jeremy wouldn’t go to the Parties during their senior year of High School. Michael didn’t want to have the same experience he had at Jakes other party- the one that had the notorious house fire. And truth be told, Jeremy was nervous about it too. Sure, the Squip was gone save for some annoying commentary, but Jeremy was in full control. He shouldn’t be afraid of something that couldn’t hurt him anymore. 

Now, though, it was Freshman year at their local community college and the ‘Boyf Riends’ as deemed by Richard Goranski, had managed to share a dorm. Michael didn’t want Jeremy to miss out on the whole ‘college experience’ and promised his best friend that everything would be fine on both ends if Jeremy enjoyed himself. And hey, maybe he could find a girlfriend while he’s at it. Christine and Jeremy had broken it off about two months into their impromptu dating. Christine realized some important things about herself and had to be completely honest with both herself and Jeremy. And as it turns out, the relationship wouldn’t have lasted in the first place. After High-school Christine had moved up to New York to pursue her dream of Theatre, but that didn’t mean that the ‘Squip Squad’ as Rich liked to call them, had lost contact completely. Everyone Skyped and IM’ed pretty frequently.

Which is why Michael is so shocked that he had fallen for the ruse.

“ I was told that there was going to be free food, but obviously someone lied to me. ”

Michael grumbled to himself, leaning against the marble island in the kitchen. There were only two distinct things in the house, and apparently the kitchen as well. College frat students and Booze. Michael really wasn’t sure as to how the Fraternity(s) got here, but he was never one to ask questions. Not about people like that, at least. He felt like he was watching an episode on the National Geographic channel here. Though the show really started progressing as a couple started making out right next to him. Thats when he knew it was time to swap rooms. rolling his eyes and grabbing an unopened beer, Michael went back out to the living room in an attempt to find his friends. How anyone could navigate around Jakes house without a GPS was confusing as hell. His whole family was loaded, so of course Grandma would have a- moderately sized- mansion.

He was stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar red streak in the hair of someone playing beer pong- and losing by the looks of how hostile he’s chugging his beer.

“ Hey- “

Michael tried, making his way between sweaty bodies to get to the ill-built pong table. Sweaty, sweaty, ew. He was incredibly happy he was wearing his red sweater.

“ Hey, Rich. Do you know where Jeremy is? “

Rich finished downing his beer before he even paid any attention to Michael. Shaking his head and letting out a pleased ‘ah’ noise, he looked to the Filipino. His eyes were half-lidded and he obviously wasn’t sober.

“ Headphones! Hey! Wanna play? Dustin’s being a bitch this round, but if we go teams i know we can win! “

Glancing across the table at the one and only Dustin Kropp, Michael shakes his head.

“ Uh- yeah, no thanks. Look, if you see Jeremy just tell him I’ll be outside. Okay? It’s pretty... stuffy in here. “

Dustin decides to speak up.

“ No wonder, man! “

It’s hard to hear him from the few feet away due to the base thumping through the floors. Dustins tone seemed flirty, but that may have just been the beer.

“ You’re wearing a sweater in a house thats probably, like, 100 degrees by now! Take it off and you’ll feel fine! “

Then, Dustin does something that shocks both Michael and Rich. He narrows his eyes and wiggles his eyebrows.

“ I mean, hey, if you’re not gonna take it off, I can for you! “

Rich couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up in him. As he did, he half-threw, half-spiked the next ping pong ball at the red cups in front of Dustin.

“ Keep it in your pants, Kropp! Save it for when I beat your ass at pong! “

That led to Dustin cursing when a cup slipped over himself. In retaliation, he does the same to Rich.

“ Okay, I’m outie. Remember Rich, just tell Jeremy where I am if he asks. “

Without waiting for an answer, Michael quickly makes his way away from the table before the mess grows. He shoulders his way through the bodies to make it to the stairs, and even then he had to fight to get up them. Sure, he wasn’t rude about it. He mumbled ‘excuse me’ and ‘sorry’ every time he had to push by someone, or a couple that decided that making out on the stairs in front of everyone would be a good idea.

Heres a hint: it isn’t, and they were wrong.

This party was really going great so far.

Once Michael was locked by himself in a guest room, he lets out a relieved sigh and can finally seem to breathe normally again. He hadn’t realized how tight his chest had been getting on his way up the stairs, but now that he was alone and in a mostly quiet room, everything seemed to feel better.

Now... He’s going to call Jeremy. It’s better than going and searching through the mess of hot sweating bodies.


	2. Still looking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael really needs to just go home.

Sure, Michael wasn’t expecting Jeremy to immediately pick up his phone. They were at a party with the musics bass bumping so hard that the whole second floor seemed to shake, and- yeah, Michael didn’t exactly want to think about the party crumbling to the ground. Literally. Another party ending terribly would probably break Jakes heart.

Hey, at least this time it wouldn’t be at the hands of his best friend.

But the loud music and thumping floors didn’t worry him as much as calling Jeremy did. No, he didn’t expect him to pick up immediately, but he sure as he’ll wasn’t expecting the sharp cutting dial tone that was sent through his ear just milliseconds after dialing Jeremys number.

Okay. His phone was off. 

No big deal.

Michael could handle this party alone. With the sweating bodies and the alcohol coursing through his veins.

And the way Dustin Kropp’s eyes followed him while he struggled away and up the stairs.

Not that he didn’t like Dustin or anything, but the two had never really been on speaking terms- aside from when Michael needed to buy more weed. See, Dustin had been his dealer for a while now and Michael didn’t want to have to find a new one unless he absolutely had to. And hey, maybe Dustin was interested in him in a ‘hey man, you’re cute, lets go on a date sometime’ instead of how he was giving eyes earlier. Earlier, the only thing that Dustin was not saying was being said very clearly with those dark eyes.

Yikes.

Looking down at the phone in his hands, Michael began to text Jeremy. There was no point in trying to call again if his phone was off, but he’d get texts as soon as he turned it back on.

Text to: mediocre aotd plyr 2

\- Hey Heere, you doing alright?

\- I mean i kno u got your phone off & everything but i was just wondering

\- oh shit does this mean youre getting laid????

\- dude ew why are you doing this in jakes house?

\- ok i guess i kinda assumed but you aren’t heere to tell me no

After a few moments of silence, which Michael used to go and sit down on the edge of the guest bed, the Filipino rolls his eyes and sighs before shooting off a few more texts and pocketing his phone.

Text to: mediocre aotd plyr 2

\- ok man u talked me into it

\- gonna come & look for u so i know you aren’t dead

\- aw thanks michael ur the best

\- yeah man i know. Youre welcome btdubbz

\- ok ill stop spamming u now sorry

Michael stood from the bed, fixing the hem of his sweater before he once again left the room. His senses were immediately met with the sights, sounds, and- ugh. Smells of the party. A grimace crosses his face before he continues out of the guest room, closing the door behind him.

“ Mikey! “

Before Michael can turn his head to the voice in question, buff and scarred arms were wrapping around his waistline in a sort of drunken-hug. Though, it didn’t feel like a hug. It felt more like Rich was holding on for his life before vertigo took over and made him sprawl on the floor. Thankfully, with Michael there to help him out, that didn’t happen.

“ Woah- hey, Rich. Done drinking tonight, right? “

He pats his friends back, grimacing at the sweaty-ness of the other man. He takes his hand back and wipes it on his jeans.

“ Look, I have to go find Jeremy. I’m a little too tipsy right now and I think I should leave. “

“ Leave? What? “

Rich’s voice was mostly a whine.

“ Dude, you cant just bail! We’re havin’ so much fun! “

Rich didn’t attempt to stop Michael from peeling away, though. He just let the other go. Truth be told, though, Rich looked so out of it that Michael was sure he wouldn’t be able to stop him if he had tried. That was a weird thought, though. Rich, buff and tiny, unable to keep Michael from leaving a party, physically.

Michael lets out a sigh, a hand going up to run through his hair and keep it from dangling down in his eyes. He was getting sweaty just by being back out with all the partying bodies. Jeez, they cant stop grinding on each other for one second, can they?

“ Look, Rich, i should really just go. “

“ Yeah, yeah, alright. “

Though Michael made no move to leave.

“ Are you- “  
“ Do you- “

They had started to speak at the same time, only to cut themselves off when they heard the other person speaking too.

“ Rich, what were you gonna say? “  
“ Nah, Mike, you go first. “

“ Uh. Okay, one, are you okay? You’re probably... really wasted. “

And, yeah. Rich really did look the role. His hair was a mess, his bandana hanging around his neck rather than on his forehead, his shirt was halfway off of his shoulders and he wasn’t wearing any shoes. 

“ Yeah, yeah, I’m chill. That uh. That makes me think of what I was going to ask you, though. Is... there anyone in that room? “

Blinking, Michael turned back to the room he had just come from, shaking his head.

“ No. No, nobody’s in there. “

The sigh from Rich sounded like he had been waiting for that answer all night.

“ Fucking sweet. Thanks, man. Im gonna go and pass out. I had like three cups of water but I’m so fuckin’ tired that i cant drink anymore. ‘S either that or ill just pass out on the pong table, and no one wants to pass out in the middle of a party while the party is still going. “

Without any explanation, though, Rich turns and stumbles into the room, slamming the door shut as soon as he was safely inside.

Well, at least Rich is being semi-responsible and keeping himself safe from the raging partygoers who would probably draw dicks on his face with permanent marker if they found him sleeping downstairs.

But the whole conversation had gone by and Michael hadn’t been able to ask if Rich had seen Jeremy again. Damn.

Thus, he began his search once again. 

Walking down the hall more, Michael found that people had started migrating downstairs once again, so it wasnt as hard to get around upstairs. The only downside to that is now Michael can hear all of the teenagers having sex through the walls. Great. Just great.

He was too hot for this.

Pulling his sweater up and over his head, Michael readjusted it and tied the sleeves around his waist so he wouldn’t die of heat stroke. Now, though, he was stuck wearing his old school Atari shirt. He doubted anyone would really comment on it, though. He was mostly comfortable in his own skin and he wasn’t going to let peoples stares of - oh my god he isn’t wearing his hoodie? - get into his head.

Making his way to the closest door, Michael knocked on it.

“ Jere? You in there buddy? “

He was answered with muffled moans and- yeah, Jeremy probably wasn’t in that room.

The next three were the same.

Then the fourth.

But finally, with the fifth door- jesus. How many doors did this hallway have? - Michael didn’t hear anything from inside. So, he assumed it was safe to enter.

But oh.

Oh, boy.

He was definitely wrong about that.

Why, might you ask?

He just walked in on his best friend in the world, His player 2, His buddy and brother, getting a blowjob from someone Michael cant recognize from the back of their head.


	3. Yikes what do we have Heere?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * forces down vomit * 
> 
> This chapter is very short & dialogue heavy

Michael liked to think of himself as a reasonable man.

He was never one to be rude to another person for absolutely no reason, he always tipped when going to a restaurant or ordering in food, and then even if the order had been prepared wrong, he wouldn’t ever yell at the waitress or delivery driver because seriously, it wasn’t their fault. They have stuff going on too and Michael shouldn’t be the one to add to it.

What does this have to do with him walking in on Jeremy getting a blowjob, though?

Well, Michael just followed his instincts and did something he would have done for absolutely anyone else who was just looking for privacy and still somehow hadn’t noticed Michael standing and staring in the doorway.

He slowly and silently shut the door.

After doing so, though, he just spent a moment staring at the hard wood, almost in a daze because- oh my god he just walked in on Jeremy getting a blowjob. 

He didn’t know whether to throw up or just pretend that he never saw what he did.

Michael being Michael, though, went with the second option.

Blinking what he saw from his eyes, and temporarily banning it from his memory, Michael turned and made his way down the hall once again. This time, though, it was with a purpose. He was going to get some water, splash it on his face, and then go back to his dorm.

He would ask Jeremy about his night after he’s had a full 24 hours sleep and wasn’t going to actively vomit by thinking about it. Sure, at one point in high school Michael had the dopiest crush on his best friend, but it didn’t last forever. Michael got over it eventually and moved on to liking other guys. 

Mostly actors who were way out of his league and would never notice him, but hey, he was cool with that. 

Descending the stairs, Michael began to realize a few things.

1\. The party had gotten significantly more quiet  
2\. People must have left or something because Michael didn’t have to stumble and push through people in order to get down the stairs or into the kitchen  
3\. People may have left, but Dustin Kropp was still here, still partying.

 

...Speaking of. Michael didn’t like talking to people unless he absolutely had to. But hey, he had to make sure this kid was alright.

“ Hey, Dustin. You’re still going at it? Its like... “

Looking to the clock on the microwave, Michael was surprised by the time.

“ Dude, its almost four in the morning. Maybe you should stop drinking, get some water, and go to bed? “

Dustin merely raised his red plastic cup in response to Michael, sipping from it for a few seconds before he lowered it again to actually speak.

“ Don’t worry, Mikey. I’ve been drinking water since 2:30 to get me to come down. Why aren’t you in bed yourself, mr. sober at one of the biggest parties of the summer? “

“ I just had to check on Jeremy- “

“ Dude, you must be really obsessed with him, huh? “

Michael, who had been going to get some water for himself, paused.

“.... Huh? “

Dustin looked pleased. He makes his way across the island to Michael.

“ Yeah, man. You’re always worrying about him, asking where he is. Granted, I hardly see you around aside from the weed bizz and parties, but you like to talk about him a lot anyways. Are you two dating? “

A nervous scoff escapes Michael. He tries to reign it in and act casual, but it isn’t working too well. After that though, he just clears his throat.

“ Uh, no. I had.. a small crush on him in high-school, but no. We’re not dating and I’m just worried about my best friend. He can be... easily influenced. “

He gets the water that he needed and sips from it, turning around to give Dustin his full attention again, only to find that Dustin is a lot closer than he thought he was. That led Michael to lean back and away.

“ Are you sure you’re okay, man? “

“ I’m great, Michael. “ Dustin smiles, “You not dating Jeremy means you’re on the market, right? Single as a Pringle? “

“ Uh... “

“ Because if it does, that would make two of us. And i mean, I just think it would be fun. Don’t you? “

Michael really doesn’t know how to respond. 

Dustin Kropp is coming onto him at a college party and for once in his life, Michael might be willing to take a risk.

But that could be the alcohol in his system talking.

“ Maybe... Maybe some other time? I don’t like making difficult decisions while I’m not sober and- well, I’m definitely not sober right now. Can you just.. text me? Tomorrow when I am sober and maybe we can figure something out? “

Dustin, who had been leaning closer and closer, actually backs away.

“ Yeah, of course, man. “

Michael felt the stress that had been building in his chest dissipate.

“ Really? “

 

“ Yeah, of course. I’m not going to force myself on you or anything. That’d be a total dick move. “

Nodding his head, Michael agreed.

“ Yeah. Yeah it definitely would have been. “

He finishes with a small laugh, glancing to the red cup in his hand. 

“ So if you’re okay, that means I can leave you unsupervised and go home to sleep, right? “

“ Aye aye, Cap’n. “

A mock salute is thrown to him.

Michael does one right back before leaving the kitchen.

“ I look forward to texting you later, headphones! “

Michael smiles all the way home.

Its enough to make him forget.


	4. Good Morning! Time to START the day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C-c-c-come on, c-c-c-come on, go go!
> 
> Michael starts his day.

Apparently it wasn’t enough for Michael to forget forever.

Dustin never texted him like he had promised, Jeremy was semi-pissed at him for leaving him at the party without a way home, and Michael was confused as all hell about his sexuality.

Well, not about his sexuality. But confused with it. 

No, not confused with it, but—

Okay, lets stop right there.

Michael couldn’t stop thinking about seeing Jeremy getting the blow job. Sure, that might be creepy, but he cant help it! Every single time he looks at his best friend now, that moment pops up in the back of his head, and he wants nothing more than to curl up in a ball and roll away from the situation.

He has yet to do that, but it doesn’t make the feeling any less apparent. 

Another thing that had been happening lately, though, was Rich apparently needed a daily dose of Michael. Now, he wasn’t complaining, but to go from every other day, or just every so often, to every single day?

Michael was an introvert. He can only handle so much interaction with people before he gets into a slump and needs to recharge for a day, maybe two. Hell, maybe even more with how Rich has been all up on him lately.

Sitting up slowly from under his blankets, Michael lets out a sigh. Yeah. Rich has really been taking a toll on him. Sure, he was nice now and a friend in Jeremys little group, but that didn’t mean Michael had to let down his walls immediately. Not to mention- the constant gossip about people from around the school slowly got to him. Michael wasn’t a fan of gossip and he never had been. It was mostly all faked and made up to ruin peoples lives for about a week until everyone got over it.

Rich, still being a popular kid, somehow in college where titles and everything really don’t matter, was an enigma. What was even more shocking, though, was how smart Rich actually is. Well, smart and dorky. Maybe thats why Michael actually enjoys hanging around him before his dealing-with-people-meter runs low.

He stayed sitting up for a few moments before he finally willed his legs to move. Once he got going, he would go through his entire morning routine. 

Showering, brushing his teeth, blow drying his hair- yes, Michael dried his hair with a machine. He cares about how he looks, obviously. Plus, his hair never seems to sit right when he gels it if it isn’t already dried in a somewhat up position- then, shaving and getting dressed. If he didn’t shave, he would grow a mustache that was very patchy and very unattractive. 

Now that Michael was done with most of his morning routine, he had time to choose his outfit before he would go on his way to his first class of the day. 

Before he got dressed, though, he stood in the bathroom and just... looked at himself in the mirror. He had never been the most body-positive person growing up, but he might as well start now. Or start trying, now, at least. 

He wasn’t the biggest dude around, but he definitely wasn’t as thin as Jeremy. And that wasn’t a bad thing. Being slightly bigger wasn’t bad, and being as thin as Jeremy wasn’t bad either. Everyone has their own body type and it’s incredibly ignorant to believe everything that the Tv and News say about weight.

Especially when the current President of the United States fat-shames women while he’s classified as obese.

Thats just ridiculous.

After he had the time to try and talk himself up about his body, he got dressed. Just some black jeans, an old school pac-man t-shirt, his infamous red hoodie that was covered in patches and a pair of white high tops.

Throughout the years the patches on his hoodie have come and gone, but lately, he hasn’t found any new ones that peaked his interest. Maybe he should go to the mall sometime and check out Spencers Gifts to see if they had anything new. Or he could just do some online shopping. 

Speaking of shopping- Michael turns to look at his work uniform that was crumbled on the ground. He should probably wash them before going to work later. Or- wait. 

He makes his way to them, picking his shirt up and smelling it before nodding.

Nope. Never-mind. They were clean. Michael had just been too lazy to put them away, so he left them on the floor for what he would call ‘easy access’. Jeremy hated it when he did that. 

But Jeremy can’t judge. 

He does the exact same thing when he thinks Michael doesn’t notice. 

Dropping the shirt, Michael grabbed his backpack and left his dorm, locking it behind him. He did a double check for his wallet before actually leaving, though.

The only thing he really forgot to check was his phone. It was in his pocket, but he had been so sidetracked with getting ready that he didn’t let the few insistent buzzes distract him. 

Once he was sitting in the front seat of his 1997 Red Jeep Cherokey, he took the phone out of his pocket and read through his notifications. The only ones that really caught his attention were from Rich and Jeremy. 

Still nothing from Dustin.

 

Text from: mediocre aotd plyr 2

\- hey man, you were still asleep and i know your first class was canceled today so i didn’t bother waking you up

\- would you mind if i used the dorm later today? You know. Straight guy stuff.

 

Jeremy was probably just going to jerk it and he wanted privacy. No big deal.

 

Text to: mediocre aotd plyr 2

\- hey man, yeah no problem. You do u, enjoy ur str8 man time. Ill be back @ 12 tho. I have class tomorrow & need at least 4 hrs of sleep. Txt me when ur done

 

He checked Rich’s texts next.

 

Text from: its Britney b(rich)

\- Mell, do you have the homework for Music History? I didnt do it and i dont have a solid enough reason to explain why i didnt do it

\- Seriously dude answer 

\- Oh wait nvm the class was canceled i remember now

\- so since it’s canceled do you want to get some coffee? 

\- or not coffee

\- i mean idk really what you like we really need to hang out more. 

\- but you do work at our schools coffee shop so maybe you like coffee?? 

\- Idk dude im trying to ask you out just

\- text me

 

Well okay.

Michael blinked a few times, trying to make sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him and he actually did get a text from Richard Goranski trying to ask him out on a date.

What the hell?

Is this why he’s been trying to connect himself to Michaels hip lately? He likes him?

Wow.

Michael cant help but to wonder what would happen if he agreed to go on a date with Rich? Would he like it? What would they do? Rich mentioned coffee. Would they just sit and talk? They could always go other places and just hang out there. They lived at a college, there’s always plenty of places to go around a college. The world just loves to try and rob college kids by giving them endless pizza joints, clubs, and Chinese restaurants to haunt them when they’re too tired to actually cook a home meal.

What if Michael took Rich back to his dorm and Rich kissed him? Or tried anything else? Would Michael go with it? Or would it suddenly turn awkward?

He had to much to think about and too little time to get to class, now.

He’ll answer the text later.


	5. Yikes pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is interested in Michael?? Dustin is showing signs of being interested in Michael too?? What is this g(ay)mer boy to do???

Class was boring, as usual. 

Michaels first class, and only class of the day, was his Graphic design class. Yes he liked the class and it was definitely better than Music History but they weren't learning anything new today. All that was even said by their teacher was the beginning role call and then the explanation that the class would have the entire scheduled time to just work on their projects that were due by Tuesday of next week. Michael, already being ahead of most of the class, just used his time freely and was on Tumblr the whole time. Relogging shitty text posts and outdated memes that he knew would make Jeremy laugh when he scrolled down his feed anytime he opened the app. Others might have thought of the same idea by the muffled chuckling he could hear every so often coming from the other side of the room. When he got a text signaled by his phone quietly chiming, he realized that the person laughing wasn't on tumblr. He didn’t even have the persons name saved in his phone as anything distinguishable. All he saw before he fully opened his phone was :

Text from : Graphic design partner #1

Good job, past Michael. Now you'll never know who sent you it.

Unlocking his phone to see the picture that was sent from him, he had to keep his eyes from flying out of his head and against his glasses. Blinking a few times at the scandalous picture, Michael exhales slowly and puts away his phone once again. It turns out that Dustin woke up Rich and decided to party some more before they both passed out with matching shit faced grins, their hair positively wrecked, while wearing the very bare minimal excuse for clothing. That wasn't the only matching thing about them, though. No. Richard Goranski and Dustin Kropp apparently fell asleep where others could get to them, right on the couch in the living room. From the texts earlier it wasn't possible if Rich knew he had a dick on his forehead, or if he had already washed it off. It looked like permanent marker, though, so the boys would really have to scrub to get them off.

Serves them right for falling asleep in a public area after a raging college party. Young adults are idiots and would no doubt have the picture circling for a week or two.

Going back to tumblr, Michael checked the time to see there was only a few minutes left of class. It wouldn’t be a problem if he packed up and left now, so he did just that. Stretching and standing, Michael slung his backpack over his shoulder and waved a dismissive goodbye to his teacher before exiting the class. Once he was out of the school itself and in his Jeep, Michael took out his phone once again to reply to some texts he had gotten.

 

Text from: its Britney b(rich)

 

\- Hey man, its me again

\- Idk if you got my texts or not

\- But are you busy later? Do you like coffee?

\- We should hang

 

Text to : its Britney b(rich)

\- im not rlly busy

\- So sure ill hang with you

\- I have to be out of the dorm for a while anyways

\- Jerm is havin some alone time if you catch my drift

 

Text from : its Britney b(rich)

\- Ok one ew

\- Two, really? Sweet man just give me the deets and ill meet you there

\- Just give me time to shower some ass drew a dick on my forehead

 

Text to : its Britney b(rich)

\- Yea ok

\- Meet me at the joint and ill wait for you

 

Text from : its Britney b(rich)

\- It’s a date!

 

Looking down at his phone, Michael couldn't help the small smile that stretched his lips. Coffee with Rich did sound like a good idea. The shorter of the two would probably get something iced, though, knowing him. He still had problems with heat after the incident in Junior year that left him scarred both mentally and physically. Michael understood, though. He wasn't one to judge.

Glancing at his phone one last time, Michael set up his Bluetooth using a cartridge adapter before throwing his phone to the passenger seat and starting his car. He was a responsible driver. No distracted driving for this dude. He had gotten in a wreck once in his life and even then it wasn't his fault. It was with one of his moms cars while he was still saving up after the PT cruiser crapped out on him, and another car decided to run a red light. The cars only nicked, but he would remember the impact his entire driving career. If he had gone out any further, he would have died and he doesn't like thinking about that too much.

Double checking his seat belt, the dark haired boy nods his head to the beat exiting his speakers before putting his Jeep in drive and starting the journey to The Joint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a DATE????????
> 
> sorry for making y'all wait so long! Once again, nobody double checked this but myself and auto correct on my laptop so tell me if there are any problems! Feel free to message me on tumblr- olivermichael or instagram at @olivermichael_ to chat or give me ideas on where to go with the story.
> 
> Have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback! This doesn’t have anyone looking over it to fix my mistakes, so tell me if you find anything.
> 
> I’m also not entirely sure where im going with this story yet, so give prompts on how to go about it if you want?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
